The Secret Cousin
by QueenNox
Summary: Emalia Potter is Harry Potter's older cousin. A brilliant witch and extremely attractive, how will she cope with the sudden attention and interest in her life once her identity is revealed to the world. Will she find love? Will she be able to confront her past? And more importantly will she be able to help her cousin? I do not own anything. All credit goes to the queen, JK.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

'Not many people remember Oliver Potter, Minerva' sighed Albus Dumbledore. 'Oliver Potter?' said McGonagall 'James Potter's older brother? I thought he moved to France after he left Hogwarts. A job with the French Ministry, if I am not mistaken. Oh he was a clever boy not very unlike his brother Albus you know.' She said with a sly smile. As Minerva continued reminiscing about the past and comparing the two Potter boys Albus gave her a sad smile and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. She stopped talking immediately; she could see that something was obviously wrong. 'What is it? Albus, what happened' she whispered her eyes widening a little. He looked at her, the sadness in his eyes becoming more pronounced. 'He's dead Minerva.' Minerva gasped. 'How? Why? What happened Albus?' her voice barely audible. 'A bounty was put on the heads of Oliver Potter and his wife. Voldemort thought he might be able to get to Harry through him.' He paused when he saw tears beginning to fall from and gave her a small pat on the back and conjured a handkerchief for her. 'He was found in his home not so long ago. He fought valiantly from the evidence found in the home. Voldemort did not personally attack him, no. The Ministry think that he gave the operation to his lieutenants.' There was silence for a long time. Dumbledore cleared his throat, trying to budge the lump that was forming there. 'Did he have a family Albus?' she asked quietly. Dumbledore looked at her, he could see how upset she was and understandably so, Oliver Potter was an extremely gifted wizard and could charm the pants off anybody. 'No one can locate his wife at this moment in time but I am sure she will turn up soon.' He responded. 'No children?' she said looking relieved. Dumbledore hesitated. McGonagall looked horrified, 'No.' she gasped 'Please, please tell me the child.' Albus looked down at the Head of the Gryffindor house. 'My dear Professor McGonagall, the child of Oliver and Evangeline Potter is safe. She is staying with me and will be kept a secret from the world until the time is right for her to be reintroduced to the wizarding world.' Minerva looked relieved but also concerned 'Do you think' she began. 'That this is the right path to choose?' Albus finished 'I do not Minerva, know what is the correct way to go from here, but one way or another Emalia Potter needs to live her life away from the eyes of the wizarding world.' Minerva looked at him and sighed 'If you think that is best Albus.' Dumbledore turned and looked into her eyes 'I do Minerva' he affirmed and he turned toward the window to look at out at the cloudy night. 'I hope Emalia; I am doing the right thing for you.'

_**Chapter One: Timid Beginnings.**_


	2. Chapter 1 A Different Beginning

_**Chapter One: A Different Beginning. **_

**Author's Note: I will be updating this story as often as possible, and I hope that you all enjoy reading this. Also thank you to those of you who have followed this story. This is my first one and I hope I do you all and the Harry Potter series proud! **

Emalia Potter was a witch. A very bright witch in fact. Albus Dumbledore had told her so on numerous occasions; and what reason did the great Albus Dumbledore have to lie to an ordinary young girl like Emalia. Albus Dumbledore, Emalia adored him. She grew up under his care. Her parents died when she was just two years old, and she remembered very little about them, though she has seen them numerous times in pictures. Albus often told stories of them both and would chuckle every time he remember her father getting caught out of bed in just his underwear when he was just sixteen. Her father was a very tall, and broad shouldered man. In the pictures she had seen; Oliver Potter had shoulder length shaggy jet black hair and hazel eyes which had the glint of merriment and mischief. She looked nothing like her father, a fact she noted many times, however Dumbledore often told her that her demeanour was exactly like Oliver's, which made her happy beyond belief. Her mother, Aven Potter had radiant blonde hair and glittering blue eyes. She gave the air of a very great witch and a kindly woman. Emalia thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and secretly wished she could be as beautiful as her mother. Whenever Emalia looked at the photo of her parents on her bedside table she wished that they were there with her. She missed them more than she could express. She wished as hard as she could that she could hug them once more, just to remember something about them. Anything.

When Emalia turned eleven in May 1989, Dumbledore told her that she would not be going to Hogwarts in September with the other witches and wizards her age. Instead she would be going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. 'I have all sorted with Madame Maxine, and you shall be getting a portkey from the garden and it will take you to the Beauxbatons grounds.' Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. 'The Minister has allowed me to set up a portkey in the back garden. Very kind of him don't you think Emalia?' he mused. Emalia was gobsmacked. She had assumed that she would be going to Hogwarts with Albus in September, or Professor Dumbledore as she had begun to think of him as. 'I' started Emalia. Dumbledore looked at her with kindly eyes. 'I'm not going to Hogwarts' she said, tears filling her eyes. Dumbledore looked at her for a few moments. At first he seemed shocked at what Emalia had asked of him, but he regained his composure and ushered Emalia over to the dusty old purple sofa in the living room. 'My dear child, you of course have a place in Hogwarts. However' he said 'It is not yet time for you to come to Hogwarts. He held up his hand as Emalia began to ask a question. 'Emalia, you must first let me finish answering your first question before you ask a second. Once I have all explained then, if I think I should give you an answer then I will. I will not lie to you Emalia, but at this moment in time if I will not give you an answer then it means that the time is not right for me to answer it. Understood?' he said and looked at her until she nodded her head in agreement, rather reluctantly. 'Great!' he exclaimed 'Now I shall continue. As you know, I am your godfather and when your parents died nine years ago you were left under my guardianship as you had no other relatives who could look after you. I raised you my own and I even started your education early because as I have always told you Emalia, knowledge is power. You are old enough I believe to know the truth in regards as to what happened to your parents. They were murdered my dear. Yes, I do regret not telling you the details sooner but alas, I deemed you too young. In my mind you are still too young to know this but many people will wonder and question you when you go to Beauxbatons and I would rather you hear this information from me than from anyone else.'

Albus paused for a second to take a breath and to figure out where he was going to go from here. He could see the confusion and upset forming in Emalia's eyes. Deep inside he wished to Merlin that he didn't have to tell Emalia all this. Seeing her hurting was more than he could bear. He had come to love Emalia as a daughter and he would do anything to spare her from all of this but he knew he had to tell her this someday and now was as good as any day. He looked at this beautiful little girl. 'She looks exactly like her mother but she acts and thinks exactly like Oliver' thought Albus as he smiled sadly. 'The day they were lost was a sad day for the wizarding world. Such brilliant wizards.' He looked at the little girl more closely and saw her trying to fight back tears. 'Emalia' he said softly 'Your parents fought bravely against a very bad wizard who went by the name of Lord Voldemort and his followers to make sure this world was a better place for you and all the other young witches and wizards in the world. You should be proud of them.' Emalia looked up into the blue eyes of the kindly old man she considered to be family and knew that he was telling the truth. 'You have to go to Beauxbatons for the time being, it is for your own safety. Make new friends, study hard and enjoy yourself.' Dumbledore chuckled 'Merlin knows you've spent too long in just my company. I think Beauxbatons will be a nice change.' Emalia nodded and she turned to leave the room. Dumbledore sighed and with a heavy heart he sent an owl containing important information about Emalia to Madame Maxine. 'I only do what is best for you Emalia, believe me. It is for the best.' He sighed and turned to leave the room.

August 27th came and it was time for Emalia to leave for Beauxbatons Academy for Magic. She finished packing a few keepsakes into a small bag and then changed into her blue silk Beauxbatons uniform; when she heard a small knock on her door. 'May I come in Emalia?' said a voice through the door. Emalia sighed. She really did not want to go to leave her home. 'Yes' she said in a small voice that didn't really sound like her. The door opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore in his favourite purple and gold robes. 'It is nearly time to leave. I have already sent on your belongings to the Beauxbatons Academy.' he explained. 'Now I want you to write to me every week to let me know how you are getting on. I am always there for you Emalia. Now come on the portkey is about to leave.' Dumbledore led Emalia down to the garden to the garden gnome which was acting as a temporary portkey. Dumbledore turned to face Emalia, tears in his eyes. 'Goodbye Emalia, and remember you always have me.' Emalia grabbed hold of the gnome's hat. 'Goodbye Albus' she said fighting back tears 'I'll miss you.' Dumbledore smiled his blue eyes twinkling. 'Maybe you'll find something for you when you arrive at school that will cheer you up.' Emalia looked up puzzled but Dumbledore just kept on smiling. The portkey began to glow and suddenly Emalia felt like she was pulled by a hook from her navel to her destination.


	3. Chapter 2 The Path to Beauxbatons

_**Chapter Two: The Path to Beauxbatons.**_

_**A/N: This story will have no particular length. Some chapters will be longer than other and some will be very short. Also, I have no idea how long this story as a whole will take up. I will be going to year seven so I may split it into two different stories; but I will cross that bridge when I get to it. I would like to thank all of you who started following this story or favoured it. It truly means a lot to me that you enjoy my writings. :) **_

Emalia arrived in the middle of a forest. The sunlight shone through the gaps between the trees lighting up the undergrowth that surrounded her. She heard a small pop from behind her which caused her to turn around suddenly. In front of her a tall witch with willowy brown hair and bright green eyes was standing, in a place which Emalia was sure was empty just moments ago. 'Good evening Miss Potter.' Said the tall witch 'My name is Professor Guinevere, I am the charms mistress. The Headmistress bid me come collect you as she is currently indisposed.' Professor Guinevere stopped to examine the child. 'Something about this child is vaguely familiar.' she thought to herself. Professor Guinevere then offered her arm to Emalia 'Now if you are ready to leave we shall proceed to the nearby town and then to the palace.' She said simply. Emalia was confused. Dumbledore had explained to her that she would be arriving a good deal away from the school. Did this teacher expect her to walk all the way there? 'Surely not!' she thought. Emalia cleared her throat, which caused Professor Guinevere to look down at her quizzically. 'Excuse me Professor, may I ask how are we supposed to get to the school? Albus told me that I would arrive possibly miles away from the school. Will we be walking?' she asked. Professor Guinevere chuckled 'Goodness me child no. I am sorry I should have explained more thoroughly. We shall be apparating. Since you cannot apparate by yourself yet I will assist you. If you grab my arm and hold on tightly then I will apparate and we shall arrive in the small town near the palace.' There was a brief pause as Professor Guinevere waited for Emalia to comprehend what was being said. 'I must warn you child that it may be a little uncomfortable but afterwards you will be fine. Now, grab my arm and hold on tight please.' She said smiling down at Emalia. Grabbing Professor Guinevere's arm tightly Emalia was excited, she had only read about apparation in books and what she had asked Albus. 'Here we go Miss Potter' said Guinevere 'Hold on tightly.' She turned in the spot and with a small pop the forest was empty again except for the creatures that dwelt there.

Emalia felt like she was being squeezed into a tiny tube, then suddenly she was stretched out to her normal form again. She looked around her; she was in the centre of a little village. A sense of fear came over her. 'What if Muggles saw us apparate here?' she thought her eyes grew wider the more she thought about it. 'This village is a magical community, no Muggles live here' said Professor Guinevere as if she had read what was on her mind. 'The Beauxbatons Palace is close by. We will fly to the entrance of the grounds and then walk from there.' Professor Guinevere took out her wand raised it and summoned some brooms. 'Can you fly?' she asked looking at Emalia. Emalia smiled. She remembered when Dumbledore bought her a broom for her eighth birthday, a nice Cleansweep Five. She loved the freedom she felt when she was up in the air. Although she had to be careful not to be seen by any Muggles so she would just stick to the back garden. 'I can fly Professor.' She replied. The two of them then mounted the brooms and headed toward the entrance of the school. When Emalia first saw the academy she noticed that it looked different to what she imagined it to be. It was a beautiful large shining palace; she had thought it would have been an old castle like Hogwarts. She could not have been more wrong. Professor Guinevere noticed the amazement on Emalia's face. 'Beautiful isn't it?' she said 'I think you will like it here Emalia.' Looking at the surroundings, Emalia finally started to believe that for once she felt that she was meant to be here; like it was fate.


	4. Chapter3 A Letter, A Mentor and Mischief

_**Chapter Three: A Letter, A Mentor and Mischief. **_

The inside of the palace was just as magnificent as the outside. It was glittering, bright and airy. Emalia was shown to the dormitory she would be living in along with five other first year girls. They were all from different regions throughout France. Emalia noted that she seemed to be the only person outside of France to be here in Beauxbatons; as far as she could tell anyways. The other girls looked at her then continued unpacking their belongings. Emalia looked at her belongings. There was no surprise like Albus had said and she felt the disappointment she had been feeling since she was told she was not attending Hogwarts grow in the pit of her stomach. She opened her trunk and using a spell she had memorised but never used put away her clothes magically. 'At least I can do magic here' she muttered to herself. The other five girls were chattering away to each other in French occasionally looking over at Emalia and giggling. Emalia made a rude face in their general direction, even though she knew they were not saying anything bad, and they looked highly affronted and refused to even look at her after that. 'Good!' thought Emalia bitterly 'I didn't even want to come to this stupid school in the first place.' And with that she left the dormitory the sounds of new friendships being made were left behind her.

Emalia wandered around the school and the grounds looking for a place to be alone with her thoughts. Eventually she found a small class room which was empty and she went inside. She sat on a chair and wondered why Dumbledore thought she would be better off in a whole other country. Surely she would have been safer under his watchful eye in Hogwarts? He always knew everything she did. He had a sixth sense about things. Every time she tried to play a prank on him he would always catch her out. Once when she thought she finally got him to drink a cup of tea with some engorgement potion in it he simply switched the cups and her tongue grew to double its original size. It took Dumbledore a whole ten minutes to stop chuckling before he reduced her tongue to its normal size. As Emalia continued to try and figure out why she was sent here she noticed a tiny brown owl tapping against the window. She quickly got up out of her chair and opened the window to let the little thing in. It held a letter for her in its beak with familiar slanted handwriting. 'It's from Albus.' She said to herself. She took the letter from the brown owl and rubbed it head. It hooted at her affectionately.

_Dear Emalia,_

_By now you should be in the Beauxbatons Palace. Wonderful place is it not? Lovely weather there as well. It rarely rains you know. Now, I promised you a surprise that would cheer you up. Well here he is. This little brown owl is now yours. His name is Griffin. He is quite an affectionate little fellow. You can use him to send letters to me to let me know how you are doing. Remember to write now. _

_Yours, Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore._

_P.S. Also you might be interested in the history of Beauxbatons. I would suggest looking around the school at all the old student photos and the trophies. You might find something of interest there. _

Emalia stared at the little brown owl hooting on the desk in front of her. 'Maybe this isn't a bad place to be after all' she smiled as she rubbed the small owl. 'What are you doing in here' asked a very throaty voice from the door. 'You are a first year are you not?' Emalia looked up and in front of her was a very pretty young girl with silvery blonde hair standing in front of her. 'Yes, I am a first year. Am I not allowed in here?' asked Emalia. The other girl looked at her pointedly and said in a matter of fact tone 'No you should be in the hall, you are being assigned a second year student to help you for the first few weeks. Are you Emalia Potter?' Emalia looked at her. There was no point in lying she was more than likely the only first year that didn't show up in the Great Hall. 'I am' sighed Emalia. The other girl smiled broadly at her. 'Good.' She said still smiling 'I am Fleur Delacour and I am the second year student in charge of you.' Emalia looked at the girl with disbelief. Fleur chuckled 'Do not worry I would just rather get to know you. You look like someone' she paused and then smiled 'special.' With that the two girls walked out down to the hall to have dinner.

Over the course of the next few days Emalia spent in classes. She had made up with the girls in her dormitory, apologising for her rudeness, and even made an instant connection with a girl called Violette DeCoursey. As the classes began to get into a routine, Emalia became more and more restless. She wasn't challenged; all the things that they were learning in the classes came to her like second nature. She had read some of the books that Dumbledore kept at home and when she was sure he wasn't paying close attention she copied out the spells incantations and information and practiced the wand movements at night. So instead, Emalia amused herself in class by causing mischief. In Transfiguration she changed the cushion on Professor Baudin's chair into a porcupine which caused him a great deal of discomfort but a great deal of amusement to the class. Although Baudin was impressed with Emalia's transfiguration skills, it didn't stop him from giving her two weeks detention.'Emalia!' called a voice her after the class. 'Hey! Emalia wait up!' Emalia turned around and saw that Jack Bellamy was running after her. 'That was brilliant' he said grinning broadly 'Baudin's face when he sat down. Priceless.' Emalia looked at him and smiled back at him 'Thanks' she said 'I was bored and I thought the class could use a bit of entertainment.' Jack laughed 'You should keep us entertained more often.' Emalia turned to walk away, then stop and turned around 'Just wait and see what I have planned for future classes Jack.' She said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and she walked off to Charms with Violette; the two of them whispering and laughing as they went.


	5. Chapter 4 An Unwelcome Response

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**A/N: **_**Sorry about the long pause between the last post and this one. I have been EXTREMELY busy with college at the moment. Literally been swamped with essays so this kinda had to take a bit of a break for a while. BUT, I am back now and have a bit of a gap for now so I should be uploading more frequently. I just want to shout out to all the people who followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Thank you guys so much, it gives me the boost and confidence to keep writing these little stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this instalment. Please let me know what you think. ~ QN. :)**

During the first term, Emalia, Violette, Jack and Henry Knox became fast friends and also became famed for the pranks they pulled throughout the school. Although Violette and Henry just followed Emalia and Jack's lead, they all became the first year clowns. The first term flew by and the Christmas holidays approached. Emalia had written to Albus about coming home from Beauxbatons for the Christmas holidays. It would be nice to get away from the castle and be home where Dumbledore was. She could tell him about everything she has done; though she might leave out all the trouble she has been getting herself into, she didn't think he would fine that extremely amusing. She was waiting in anticipation for the letter telling her that she was going home and getting a small reprieve from school. It wasn't that she disliked Beauxbatons, in fact she felt a sense of familiarity here, but she would rather be in Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the place she had been dreaming of since she was five. The stories Albus had told her about the castle, about the ghost, the moving staircases, the giant squid and also Peeves the poltergeist made Emalia long to go there. Although Emalia did love Beauxbatons with its warm weather, her friends, and the wood nymphs she still felt like there was something missing in her life. Like she was missing out on something.

Days passed and Emalia waited patiently for a reply from Albus. Finally two days before students who were going home for the Christmas holidays were due to leave Griffin came back with Albus's reply.

_Dear Emalia,_

_Unfortunately this is not a very happy letter. I will not be able to leave Hogwarts this year during the holidays which in turn means that you will not be able to come home for the holidays. I apologise profusely, I know how much you love Christmas and I hope that this present makes up for it. Though I do not think it will. Please forgive this old mad man. However, maybe you will find something of interest in the school. Sometimes the most interesting things lie right under our noses, Emalia, yet it takes gentle encouragement and the nudge in the right direction for us to notice it. _

_Yours, Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore._

Emalia was crushed. 'I can't go home?' she thought 'I have to stay here. Does he not want me around? Maybe he is fed up of me. I'm not any blood relation to him so he doesn't really need to care about me now that I can be sent off to school.' Tears started to fall silently down her face and she got up and ran out of the Hall and headed straight for the atrium, nobody would be there and no one would see her cry. When she was alone she let the tears fall more freely and let her loneliness grasp at her heart. Christmas time always reminded her of what she was missing; her parents, and although she had Albus, sometimes it just wasn't enough for her. She felt like she was falling deeper and deeper into a pit of loneliness and grief. A grief she had always carried in her heart, one that she could neither explain nor say when it had started. It had always been there and was her companion when she was feeling particularly vulnerable and alone. But Albus had always been there and was able to lift her out of that void. He was the closest thing she had to family and now, for the first time in nine years he was unable to spend Christmas with her. She was unable to find a reprieve from the loneliness.

Over the course of the next two days the rest of the students packed their belongings up, said their goodbyes and returned home for the Christmas break. Emalia, trying to act nonchalant about having to stay in school over the holidays, so much so that she even turned down a few invitations to spend the holidays with some friends. Emalia wanted to wallow and she wanted to do it in peace and not in front of people's parents who would immediately think her rude. So she stayed and as she waved goodbye to her friends she embraced her loneliness with a fond hello.


End file.
